


A Guy That I'm Really Into

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into, Christine is the best, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jeremy, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Song Parody, Songfic, Sweet, Vines, boyf riends - Freeform, does this count as a songfic?, i love them, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: Jeremy just needs to talk to someone about his steadily coalescing crush on a certain boy.Thankfully, Christine is there to listen.





	A Guy That I'm Really Into

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd3g76JSg-E
> 
> This video is what inspired me to make this fanfiction in about two or three hours in one sitting. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!

“So, Jeremy, what did you want to talk about?” Christine asked as she took the seat across from him. They had decided that they wanted to go out for Pinkberry together, and everyone else was too busy, so it was just the two of them.

  
Jeremy took a bite out of his vanilla ice cream. “You promise you won’t laugh?”

 

Christine had to cover her ears. Pinkberry was particularly loud after school. “Say that again?”

 

“You can’t laugh at what I’m about to say,” Jeremy spoke up.

 

“Jeremy, when do I laugh at people?” Christine chuckled.

 

“Just now… and also, you laughed at Jenna when she slipped on a banana peel. Your girlfriend?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

 

Christine nearly choked on her strawberry ice cream after recalling the scene. “How could I not laugh?” She asked.

 

“Fair point.” Jeremy burst into a fit of chuckles, too.

 

“Okay, okay, so what’s this about?” Christine asked after they calmed down.

 

Jeremy cleared his throat. “Okay, well… say there’s this person that you pass in the hall every day… and you’ve known him since… second grade?” Jeremy started.

 

“Okay…” Christine raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way from this persona that he displayed. And then something changes,” Jeremy blushed. “And, he changes…”

 

“What?” Christine tilted her head.

 

“From a guy that you’d never be into, into this guy that you’d really be into,” Jeremy stared off into the distance. He thought of the times when he and Michael were kids. Whenever Jeremy got hurt from plain clumsiness, Michael would pull out a disinfectant and a video game themed bandaid. Jeremy remembered one from Final Fantasy, Mario, Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pacman.

  
But what really mattered? What really mattered was that Michael was just there for him.

 

“From this guy that I’d never be into. Into a guy that I’d really be into.” Jeremy made his point by dragging his arms from left to right. He next remembered all the times that he smoked weed, played video games, or did both at Michael’s house. So many memories were made together that Jeremy would need to write a book to just get halfway through them.

 

“Okay, so this is about a guy you like. You told me that you were bisexual, so this isn’t surprising,” Christine rationalized.

 

“I’m just wondering if it’s worth it, Christine,” Jeremy sighed.

  
“Worth admitting to this mystery guy that you like him?”

 

“Is it?” Jeremy asked.

 

Christine looked Jeremy’s eyes. “ _Was he talking about Michael?”_ Then, Christine laughed at herself. _“Of course he is. He wouldn’t have the hots for Rich!”_

 

“Okay, say that there’s this person that you know really well…” Jeremy trailed off.

 

 _“Jer is totally into him,”_ Christine realized.

 

 _“_ You thought that you had him pegged, but you can see that he’s gone from a guy that you’d never be into, into this guy that you’d really be into.” Jeremy covered his face and shivered. His blush must have really been obvious on his skin.

 

 _“Should I ask why he’s rambling the same line like a chorus?”_ Christine took another look at the clueless boy. _“Nah.”_

 

“From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into.” Jeremy took his hands off his face. He thought of every nightmare he had from the Squip and how Michael was always a phone call away. It was even nicer to think of the times that they had sleepovers when Jeremy wasn’t having a good rest, and Michael would be there to hold him and calm him down before he even woke up.

 

And when his eyes shot open, who was there every time? Michael. After, Michael wouldn’t ever tease him about having nightmares, and Jeremy felt permanently indebted to him.

 

Not only that, but in love with him.

 

“But is it worth telling him? Christine?” Jeremy stared her down.

 

“Absolutely!” She cheered.

 

“I don’t always relate to other people our age, except when he’s by my side,” Jeremy admitted. “My mind has made so many changes for me to go through, and why am I telling this to you?” He groaned.

 

“There must be a part of you that wants to. Wants to tell somebody, at least,” she clarified.

 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,” Jeremy deadpanned. He sighed and apologized. “I guess a part of me wants to, who knew?” He chuckled.

 

“I bet a part of him likes to talk to you,” Christine said.

 

“Guess part of me also likes to, who knew?” Jeremy murmured.

 

 _“I did,”_ Christine thought. “I bet a part of him likes to sit with you.”

 

“He probably likes to sit with you, too.” Jeremy chuckled.

 

 _“In a friends way though, you dingus. Isn’t he gay, anyway?”_ She berated him internally. “I bet a part of him likes to hang with you.”

 

“I guess a part of me… nevermind. Back to reality for me.” Jeremy shook his head.

 

“I know that it’s weird, but it’s totally true. I think that he really likes you…” Christine smiled.

 

“The guy that I’m really into?” Jeremy sunk into his seat a little.

 

“Yeah, that guy that you’re really into is… Mike.” Christine took a spoonful of ice cream and stuck it into her mouth.

 

“That obvious, huh?” Jeremy sighed.

 

“When did you start liking him?” Christine wondered.

 

“Right after I got discharged from the hospital. I never realized that I truly wanted to be with _him_ until then. But, ugh, why would he ever want me for a boyfriend? I don’t have a good track record with relationships. One of them was because of a computer and I still managed to cheat on Brooke. Then, you and I decided that we were better off as friends!” Jeremy expounded. “What if we just go back to friends? What if he decides that it would be too awkward around me?”

 

“Michael wouldn’t throw away that many years of friendship!” Christine insisted.

 

“But I did. I betrayed his trust. How could he possibly like me back? Even now, I feel like our relationship is strained. It’s been, what, about three months after the Squipcident? Sometimes, Michael looks at me oddly and I just wonder if he’s friends with me because he thinks I’m unstable or something without him,” Jeremy confessed.

 

“Michael wouldn’t lie about stuff like that. You must have asked him for forgiveness about ten thousand times and spent a good portion of your health trying everything even when you didn’t need to. He adores you. In a ‘I want to be in a relationship with you’ way!” Christine shouted.

 

“How do you know?” Jeremy asked.

  
“How could you not know?” Christine wondered. “He looks at you like you held up the moon for him. Jeremy, believe it or not, you’re such a nice and warm guy. Michael also thinks that you’re crazy hot. This should be a secret, but I think revealing it to get you guys together is more than worth any consequences.” She pulled out her phone.

 

“What are you looking for?” Jeremy leaned over.

 

“This photo. Remember it?” Christine pointed. It was a picture of Jeremy, shirtless, at an indoor swimming pool. He didn’t notice the camera, but he had a large smile and was completely drenched.

 

“Jenna took that, right? What about it?” Jeremy squinted at it. He could just see his pale skin and some water.

 

“Michael demanded a copy of the photo. Even though Jenna posted it anyway, he really wanted the photo because you were, quote unquote, ‘hotter than Sigurd in Fire Emblem’ whatever that means,” Christine explained.

 

“Why would he want it? I’m not that hot. Also, that’s way too soon with Sigurd,” Jeremy chuckled.

  
“Jeremy, you’ve got pretty decent muscles in this photo. Have you not noticed that some girls and even some guys have slipped you love notes?”

 

Jeremy did remember reading a few. He assumed that they were all pranks. “I thought those were jokes. So, I just shoved them to the back of my locker and forgot about them,” he said.

 

“Well, the point is that Michael thinks you’re hot. So, just shoot your shot! Pining will only lead to more heartache even though you both like each other!” Christine told him. She stood up and squinted. “Michael’s here.”

 

“He is?” Jeremy shrieked a little.

 

“I’m going to go and give you an opportunity to talk. Just do it, Jeremy. He likes you back,” Christine said. She had sent the message for Michael to come a little while ago, and the Reggae man had perfect timing.

 

“Hey dude!” Michael came over and Jeremy stood up. They did their handshake and Michael sat down where Christine was.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jeremy asked. Not that he minded. Not. At. All.

 

“Christine texted me. She said that she wanted to hang out with me and you. I can see that she’s getting ice cream, so how are you doing?” Michael looked over to see Christine in line. She waved and Michael waved back.

 

“I’m doing a-alright.” Dammit, why was Jeremy so nervous? “Why aren’t you wearing your red hoodie?” Jeremy pointed.

 

Michael looked down at his Kirby: Air Ride t-shirt. “It smelled. Too much.”

 

“I see. I guess your arms, I mean pits, stunk?” Jeremy found his eyes trailing to Michael’s large arms. He imagined them holding his legs while Jeremy was pressed into a wall and-

 

 _“Woah there, gay thoughts. Stop that,”_ Jeremy thought.

 

“Maybe. No cardigan for you?” Michael raised a brow.

 

Jeremy looked at his sleeveless shirt. “No. I felt a need to show off my pastiness.”

 

Michael laughed, and Jeremy would swear that his laugh could brighten a stormy day.

 

 _“I have it bad. Just as bad as I need Michael ins- woah, no. No boners in public,”_ Jeremy thought again.

 

“Michael,” Jeremy started.

 

“Yeah, that’s my name. Actually, it’s Michael with a B, but-”

 

“No!” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“Something up, Jer?” Michael slouched against his seat, his face a bit more serious.

 

Jeremy tapped his seat incessantly. _“C-c-c-c’mon. C-c-c-c’mon. Just say it.”_

 

“You’re staring intensely at the table,” Michael pointed out.

 

“I think that you look really hot without the hoodie!” Jeremy belted out.

 

“What?” Michael sat up in his seat.

 

“What?” Jeremy repeated.

 

“Jeremy, what do you mean ‘hot?’ Is this best friend’s day or something?” Michael stared him down.

 

“No! I don’t want to be best friends!” Jeremy tried. He nearly facepalmed.

 

“Is this some kind of breakup or something? A breakup, but for friends or something?” Michael stood up. He seemed ready to leave.

 

“No!” Jeremy gripped at his hair. He stood up, too. “It’s just hard to admit that I want to date you because I don’t believe the idea that you like me back.” Jeremy’s voice broke a little.

 

Michael’s jaw dropped a little.

 

“Can I leave now? I can see that I made a mistake. You know what, just forget I said anything. We can Flowers for Algernon our memories out of this and just- you’re holding my hands. Also, my hands are shaking,” Jeremy cut himself off.

 

Michael moved his hands to cup Jeremy’s cheeks and they were kissing and Jeremy’s mind went blank, but in a good way. It wasn’t all fireworks, explosions, and applause, but it was calming. The avalanche that was Jeremy’s mind became a flurry and the kiss was sweet. Michael moved his hands to Jeremy’s waist and broke the kiss first to take a few breaths.

 

“Talk?” Michael whispered.

 

“Yeah. Your car?”

 

“Yeah. Seven Eleven?”

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy gulped. They stumbled back to Michael’s car in silence, their hands tightly wound together.

 

“Since when did you like me?” Michael didn’t waste time in asking.

 

Jeremy closed the door and took a deep breath. “After the Squipcident. I realized that being around you in a best friends way wasn’t enough. I wanted more,” Jeremy admitted. “What about you?”

 

“Seventh grade,” Michael sheepishly chuckled.

 

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry. How long did I make you wait?” Jeremy widened his eyes. “How did I not notice?”

 

“It’s okay. The fact that you like me back proves the wait was totally worth it. I’d wait a hundred years for you to like me back,” Michael grinned.

 

Jeremy sniffled. “Did you confess your undying love to me by using an Avatar the Last Airbender reference?”

 

“I totally d-” Michael smirked, but Jeremy promptly interrupted him by smashing his lips on Michael’s. The taller man had no problem with that.

 

They were so caught up in the heat of the moment and just each other that Jeremy ignored his incoming texts.

 

One was from Christine, and the only thing there was an attached photo of them holding hands.

 

One was from Jenna, who started a #boyf_riends tag on Instagram.

 

One was from Chloe, and all it said was ‘about time.’

 

One was from Brooke, and it was the text form of mindless squealing.

 

One was from Rich, and it was about condoms.

 

One was from Jake, and it was a simple ‘good job, dudes’ message.

 

But who cared about a bunch of text messages? They drowned and suffocated in each other’s presence, but they also felt safe and comfortable. The universe could wait for them. Humanity, the Animal Kingdom, Earth, the Stars, the Sun, the Moon, the Solar System, the Galaxy, Space, Time, and everything in between could disappear if they wanted.

 

For Jeremy, there was just Michael. Caring, funny, nerdy, dorky, comfortable, warm, beautiful, and lovable Michael Mell.

 

For Michael, there was just Jeremy. Sweet, sensitive, shy, geeky, gorgeous, jumpy, intelligent, and lovable Jeremy Heere.

 

No more. No less.


End file.
